Often, it happens that while watching a video, a user is interested in exploring content displayed in a currently playing video frame. Currently, for exploring the content, the user pauses the video and varies zoom level of the video frame. However, varying the zoom level deteriorates visibility of the content and results in bad engaging experience for the user. Further, no additional information regarding the content is provided to the user. Lack of any further information is unfavorable when the user is also a prospective buyer of an object displayed in the currently playing video frame. Lack of any further information also results in a lost opportunity for a marketer or author of the video to engage the user and take user experience to next level. Therefore, there is a need for enhancing the video to deliver better engaging experience to the user.